Power storage devices that employ electrochemical cells to convert chemical energy to electrical energy can provide power for a variety of applications. A plurality of cells can be electrically connected in series to provide a desired voltage between terminals. For example, a small hand-held battery, such as that commonly used in consumer electrical devices, may contain a small number of small cells that provide on the order of only a few volts, while larger batteries required for high-power applications may provide on the order of hundreds of volts. As an example, a battery deployed in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) electronic drive system can provide over 200V, and, depending on the size of the vehicle and its hybrid features, may require many small, medium or large electrochemical cells. Because a plurality of cells are connected in series to build up a desired voltage, there is a need for methods and systems that mitigate voltage exposure during high voltage battery assembly or servicing.